Mystery of Thanatos
by Simply Marina
Summary: The House of Anubis may be gone, but the mystery continues as these second generation teens find a new mystery... There will drama, action, suspense, and romance, but can this stop these students from solving the greatest mystery of our time? I think not.
1. In the Beginning

**Okay guys, welcome to "Mystery of Thanatos." The title might change, but anyway... I hope you like it!**

"Come over here, Carly," Mom beckoned from the kitchen. "Your school acceptance letter arrived."

I dashed into our cozy kitchen from my room upstairs, sliding across the floor with my super fuzzy socks. The "most excellent school that Britain ever saw," as mom described it, had let me into their program at last. I snatched up the letter and read:

_Dear __Miss Carlotta Clarke__,_

_ Congratulations on your acceptance to Somerville Academy. We have enclosed a ticket on the school's private express train for February 23, 2011. Please arrive at the station and proceed to platform five. The train leaves at precisely nine o'clock. Your trunks should be with you, and a bus will take you from the train, to your house. You will have seven other house members, a teacher, and a house mother living with you during your time here. You will be staying in the House of Thanatos, with seven other first years, like yourself. We look forward to seeing you._

_Regards, Somerville Academy_

"The letter should have arrived ages ago. Today is the day I'm supposed to leave!" I cried out, exasperated.

"Don't be a drama queen, sweetie. A friend once told me that it causes wrinkles," Dad said while walking in.

"Jerome," Mom smiled, and playfully smacked his arm. "You're going to be the death of me."

I mentally shuddered, as Mom and Dad started to be all lovey-dovey. I took this time to examine the envelope. I pulled out a thin, paper ticket for the Somerville Express, and also a piece of scrap paper that had said (in scrawly print, I might add):

_**Behold, o strange child,**_

_**A dilemma is upon you. **_

I didn't know what to think of the scrap paper… so I simply took the entire letter with me. Dilemmas were never good.

"I'm going to bring my backpack down. I'll be down in a minute," I lied through my angelic smile.

Mom turned, smiled and nodded. I raced back upstairs into my safe haven and sat on my simple bed, examining the scrap paper. It was written on some torn computer paper, in a thick, red magic marker.

I shook it off. It wasn't important, I thought. I simply tucked it into uniform jacket, along with the letter. I swung my purple bag over my shoulder and headed out the door into the hallway, when I heard voices.

"Nina said it was Anubis…" Dad said worriedly. "They just renamed it."

"So?" asked Mom.

"I just have a bad feeling. That's all," he replied.

"Don't worry, sweetie. All the drama is over. Trust me," Mom said soothingly.

I didn't hear anything after that; it was time to make my move.

Dad ran up the stairs, ruffled my hair, and went into my room to get the trunk.

"Let's go, sweetheart," He said, carrying my trunk with ease.

:.:.:

I boarded the train after some goodbyes from Mom and Dad (surprisingly, no tears). I sat to the first open compartment I could find. The compartments were made of metal with worn, brown leather seats. After getting situated with my nook, a girl opened the door and in the seat across from me. She realized what she had done and asked, "Is this seat taken?"

I shook my head, analyzing her. She had wonderful blue/green eyes with gold flecks scattered around her irises. She seemed to be about my height. The mystery girl had slightly tanned skin and long brown hair that curled down her back. She tugged the bottom of her uniform jacket anxiously. "I'm Alianne, what's your name?" she asked.

"Carlotta. Call me Carly, if you want," I replied, shutting off my nook. I stuck my hand out to her. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Alianne replied. "What house are you staying at?"

At that moment, the train took off. The low hum of students scurrying around filled the air.

"I don't know… let me check," I told her. I fished out the letter from my jacket pocket. The scrap paper accidently fell out, with the red marker's handiwork facing upward.

"What's that?" Alianne asked, curiously. "Behold, o strange child, a dilemma is upon you. What?" She eyed the paper until I snatched it and shoved it down my pocket.

"Nothing… just a little joke I have with my brother. He probably wanted me to call," I lied, through my teeth.

"Oh. Okay," Alianne smiled. "So what house?"

"Thanatos. What about you?" I replied.

"Me too!" She said, relieved. "At least I'll know someone."

"But you barely know _me_," I reasoned.

"True… okay then. Let's play Truth-or-Truth," she said.

I gave her a quizzical look. "Don't you mean Truth-or-Dare?"

"No… for this game, you just ask questions with a yes, no, or number answer."

"Oh. Shouldn't we get some more people?" I asked.

"I guess so. I'll find a few more," Alianne smiled once more, and went out of our compartment.

I sighed, and put my purple bag aside so the compartment would have room for more. I thought we could fit 4 comfortably: two on each seat.

As my mind wandered, a boy with shaggy, black hair and hazel eyes had passed by the compartment. I saw him through the semi clean window on the door. His eyes met mine for a brief second, and I gave him a small smile. He nodded, and kept walking.

I played with my hands for about a minute until Alianne came back in, practically dragging in two victims. There were two boys: one had gorgeous green eyes, a killer smile, light brown hair, and olive skin. He was—in a word—handsome as _heck_. The other was handsome too, with dirty blonde hair, peachy skin, and icy, crystal blue eyes. Both boys were tall, though Blondie was taller.

Blondie slid in the seat across from me, smirking. I (almost immediately, I might add) disliked him. There as something weird about his smug expression that really was annoying. Maybe it was the way his mouth curled into a Cheshire cat smile, revealing perfect white teeth.

The brunette sat next to him, leaving Alianne next to me.

"I'm Eric," the brunette said. He had a very distinctive American accent.

"I'm Alianne, and this is Carlotta," she introduced.

"Call me Carly," I said.

"Awesome. This is Austin," Eric replied, gesturing toward Blondie. "We're both in the House of Thanatos. What about you two?"

"That's where we are too!" I answered, with a smile on my face. This Eric guy was pretty cool.

I turned to Alianne, who was all too eager to answer my question: When will we start Truth-or-Truth?

"I'll go first," Blondie—sorry, Austin—said. "Have you ever seen _The Dark Knight_, Alianne?" he asked.

"No!" she replied, a little too excitedly. She turned to Eric. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen, I'm a first year," he replied. "Carly; do you enjoy this game?"

"More or less," I replied with a smirk. "Austin, can I call you Blondie?"

"Um… okay, I guess," He said, transforming his smug expression into a grin. I guess I judged him a little too early. He seemed _okay._

We kept on playing this game for about an hour. You'd think we would get bored, but no. By the end of it, we knew more about each other than you'd expect.

Turns out, Blondie (aka Austin) was sneaky and independent… just like I imagined. Eric proved to be as perfect as he looked; he was a real ladies' man. And Alianne, I couldn't really describe her well. She was really determined, sweet, caring, and athletic. I think Alianne and I will get along just fine.

The train conductor announced that we were nearing the Academy. I looked the crowded station, with Somerville uniforms swarming everywhere. I grabbed my pack and rushed out into the hallway, where students were pushing each other around to get onto the actually platform.

Finally, Alianne, Eric, Blondie and I stumbled out into the open. We got our trunks and decided to stick together… after all, we were all boarding the same bus to the same house. In the corner, an young, cheery bus driver held a sign that said, "Thanatos."

"There it is," I showed the others. We all made our way to the bus.

"It looks just like a Greyhound Bus," Eric noted.

"What?" I asked. He just shook his head, with a "nevermind."

The cheery brunette bus driver took our trunks and put them inside the bottom of the bus. We got on, and Alianne and I took seats next to each other in the back. Blondie and Eric sat across the aisle.

The bus's inside was navy blue with gray fuzzy seats. There were shelves on top of us for bags. I placed my purple bag here.

As we chattered, I kept my eye out for the other four housemates. The first people were two girls who were giggling about something. One was a dark brunette with the tips of her hair dyed hot pink. She was Caucasian and had light eyes. The other had wavy, dirty blonde hair and tannish skin. They both noticed the four of us staring, and then sat down, starting to chatter once more. The next, a boy with shaggy blonde hair, came on the bus, and he introduced himself to the girls, with a flirtatious smile on. Lastly, the mysterious boy I saw briefly boarded. He looked around the bus, saw me and nodded a 'hello.' I waved back.

As soon as the bus rumbled to life, Alianne bombarded me with a conversation I didn't completely understand. "I think I know that girl! Wait, how do you know that other guy? I can't believe we're going to the House, finally! Shouldn't you call your brother?"

Crap, I completely forgot about my 'brother.' I fished out my cellphone, pretended to type in a number, and pretended to let it ring.

"Namaste, bhai… acha… mhm…alavida," I spoke. I was speaking in Hindi so they wouldn't know anything. I "hung up."

I was about to tell Alianne about the mystery boy, when the bus rolled up to a brick/wooden house.

"Welcome to the House of Anubis," the bus driver said. He opened the doors, took out the trunks, and wished us well. We departed and with our things, we walked up the stone steps.

I almost forgot to tell Alianne, but I remembered at the last second, "Anubis? I thought this was Thanatos?"

She merely shrugged.

**How did I do for the first chapter? Let me know in a review! I'd liked at least six reviews for this chapter.**

**By the way, a special thanks to the creators of the characters:**

**Alianne- Nicolette May Summers**

**Evelyn (brunette with hot pink tips)- JustGoWithTheFlow**

**Nicki (dirty blonde girl)- House of Anubis**

**Austin (Blondie :D)- musicluvv**

**Emmett (mysterious boy)- BellaRosa17**

**Eric- Nikole**

**Dakota (Blond flirt)- Bloomosity-TheOneShotWriter**

**Review!**


	2. Meeting my Housemates

**Hey! So I updated even though I got 5 reviews… oh well.**

A pleasant looking woman came down from the old wooden staircase. She had withered, dark brown hair, and warm brown eyes. Her slightly pale skin was kept in good shape. She smiled widely, and when she reached the bottom, spoke soothingly. "Hello, dears. I am Anya Siren; please call me Anya, though.

"I just want to let you know that there are two rooms upstairs and two downstairs. The boys are downstairs. You all can pick your dorm-mates, I really don't mind. You all have an hour to unpack, until supper, which is at 7:00pm, alright? Dinner will be served, and we'll go over some ground rules then, alright? Off you go, now." Anya waved us off to the respective dorms, and we (meaning the girls) dragged our trunks upstairs.

"The boys have it easy," The brunette with hot pink tips complained. "They don't need to go upstairs."

"C'mon, Ev, put your muscle into it!" The dirty blond said with a laugh.

Alianne looked at me with a hopeful smile. "Room with me?"

I nodded, and reached the top of the stairs. I dashed into the first room open, which was across a narrow area with a door. Mental note to check that out later.

I slid my trunk to the side that I wanted. Even though the room was gray, the window on my side was crystal clear, and had a window seat too. I sat on it, smiling. This was perfection.

"Hey, Carly," Alianne said, "how about we set up a little, and then go downstairs to meet the others?"

"Sounds good," I replied.

I fished out my bedding and got busy. There was a white fitted sheet, with a matching flat sheet and pillow. Also, a comforter with black, gray, purple, lime green, and blue stripes and a pillow with the same designs.

I put a bottle of seltzer water on the table next to me, my painting kit in the desk, and an extra blanket in the closet. Slowly, but surely, my entire wardrobe was in our closet. Then, the dresser was set up, and after a little while, my side of the room felt like home. The last thing in my trunk was my complete collection of books I couldn't live without: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Hunger Games, Twilight, and a few others… well not a few. Let's just say I like to read. These books filled up the bookshelf's top shelf, leaving two shelves for Alianne.

"Ready?" I asked Alianne. She nodded, and we left our room.

We both loved the look of the living room. There was red armchairs and couches scattered around, and soft carpets.

Alianne and I made small talk in the living room until the others slowly trickled in. We sat down on the spacious couch, and chatted until a housemate arrived.

The boy with long blonde hair who was flirting came in, with an all too perfect smile. He sat down beside me, while Alianne's eyes bugged out with a smile of her own.

"Hey, I'm Dakota," he said, his flirty grin still showing. He stuck his hand out.

"Carly, nice to meet you," I smiled, but it was really one of those I'll-punch-your-eyes-out-unless-you-stop smiles. I don't really know if he got the hint.

"And you?" asked Dakota, looking at Alianne.

"Alianne, call me Ali or Annie," she replied, mirroring his flirty expressions. Oh, joy (please note my sarcasm).

I was about to die of boredom (mainly because Dakota and Alianne were openly flirting, which was just a little annoying), when Anya called everyone to the table for supper. Alianne sat on one end of the table, next to the head, which Dakota oh-so-kindly sat down in.

I was about to sit on the other side of Alianne when Blondie and Eric barged in and both of them crashed into me…like, literally crashed into me. Was I embarrassed? Yes. Annoyed? Yes. Planning to kill both of them? Absolutely. Alianne was laughing really hard along with Dakota. The other two girls were trying to hide their smiles when they walked in, and the corners of mystery boy's mouth curled up… a fraction of an inch. I guess he wasn't as much of an ally as I thought.

Okay, I'll admit, it was funny. But still, just because I was the type of person to hold a grudge, I was plotting for revenge. Blondie was laughing and easily stood up and dusted himself off, while Eric and I were still tangled.

"I told you she would get mad," Blondie said. "Pay up."

"Later," Eric said, with a frown on his face. He got himself out and stood up. "I am _so _sorry Carly."

"It's fine. As for _you,_" I said to Austin, "you planned for me to get knocked over?"

He nodded with a grin and offered me his hand. "Sorry."

I pretended to grab his hand gratefully, before I pulled him down… hard.

"Are you kidding me? What was that for?" He asked, glaring.

"It's called: Don't mess with me, I know capoiera ,"I told him.

"What?" he asked, confused. I shook my head with a sly grin.

Then, I finally sat down next to Alianne, and Austin (calling him Blondie was kind of getting old) sat beside me, smiling. Eric sat at the other head of the table, and mystery boy sitting across from Austin. The dirty blonde girl sat next to me, and the brunette sat with Dakota, batting her eyelashes, just a little bit.

Anya started laying pots of vegetables, chicken, and rice, along with a basket of bread rolls on the table. She started to arrange the food, and suggest we all introduced ourselves.

"I'm Alianne," she said, beaming. Dakota introduced himself next, and we all went around the table until I was left. I muttered "Carly" and then we all dug in. So, mystery boy was Emmett, the dirty blonde was Nicole, and the brunette was Evelyn.

Anya's food was heavenly. I felt so comfortable with her, and her chicken was to _die _for. Seriously, it was good food. I could get used to it.

Before she gave out desert, she told us about the rules. The more important ones consisted of go to bed at 10:00pm, stay in the house if you were sick, and not to skip school. She also sorted out the chores; my chore for this week was vacuuming on Saturday.

I glanced at Austin, and he frowned… probably had already planned to skip school, or disliked his chore.

Before we left, we all helped clear the table this night. Then, we went to our respective rooms. I quickly brushed my teeth, hair, and took off my jewelry in the bathroom.

Evelyn wanted all of us to hang out in our room until lights outs, so we all sat in a circle and talked. Evelyn, of course, brought up a forbidden question: "Who do you think is cute?"

She signaled for me to go first. "Eric is insanely handsome. But I don't think I'd date him," I admitted.

Nicole, looked at me with a smile. "He _is _gorgeous. But I think Austin takes the cake."

I wrinkled my nose. Sure, he was good-looking, but what else did he have? Independence? His incredible sneakiness was not attractive, nor was his annoyingness. I told Nicole this, and she smiled and shrugged.

We all had to admit that Emmett's "strong but silent" attitude was incredibly cool. It kind of lured all of us in, at one point.

"But Dakota… oh my goodness, he is _perfect_," Evelyn said. Alianne had to agree.

"His eyes are _so_ blue," Alianne gushed.

"His hair is _so _adorable," Evelyn said.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys shouldn't fall for his charm. It's completely over-used."

"So you admit he has charm?" Alianne said.

"Sure…" I said, smiling, but rolling my eyes.

We kept going on like this, but then a deep man's voice came from the entrance.

"You all have five minutes, and then… I want to hear a pin drop."

The other girls scurried back to their room, and Alianne and I got ready for bed. She went to the bathroom, and I rummaged through my clothing for sleepwear.

I heard the door creak open and saw Austin walked in silently. He gave me a sweet smile, set a cardboard box on my bed, and slipped away silently.

I wasn't sure if the box was a prank, but I opened it and saw a cute little teddy bear sitting inside. Its smooth white fur was flawless, and it's eyes were little gray dots. I set it on my desk, facing the room.

You're going to think this is weird, but I literally went into our closet and changed in there… just in case another person saw me. Austin didn't knock, after all. I came out in a camisole and short shorts, and tossed my uniform into a hamper. Alianne walked in with a smile, and wished me a good night.

I thought about all the new people I met today, and then thought of my parents. I hoped they were doing okay. I remembered the weird piece of paper that I found in my letter. Maybe I'll tell Alianne about it tomorrow.

I tucked myself into bed and started to dream. This was the start of _the _dreams… or more like nightmares.

***(Third Person POV)***

Meanwhile, a young boy turned on his laptop and smirked. He motioned for his roommate to come over and see the computer.

After pressing a few buttons, a small video of a girly room came up.

"What's this?" his roommate asked.

He merely smiled until his friend realized what he had done. A small camera was video-taping that girls' room. They both saw two figures lying in their beds.

One girl suddenly sat up straight in her bed. She was like a robot, sitting perfectly. Her eyes looked pale, and almost seemed blind. She stared at the wall. She breathed evenly for a few moments, and then let out a shaky breath. The boys looked at each other in wonder, and then the girl spoke in a raspy voice.

"Though this is a simply boarding school, hidden within the walls is a clue. The rulers of this world shall not rule, when the sacrifice will find the shoe," the girl said this, but it sounded like three of her. Green smoke came out of her lips as she said this, and then she let out a perfectly high pitched scream.

She fell back down into her bed and continued sleeping peacefully.

***(Carly's POV)***

Someone was shaking me like crazy. "Wake up, wake up!" she yelled, frantically. I slowly opened my eyes, and wiped them groggily. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Nicole asked, helping me up.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, confused.

"Someone screamed bloody murder a moment ago," Evelyn explained. Just then, Anya and the four boys dashed into the room, asking all sorts of questions.

"Who?" I asked, looking around.

Then, Alianne walked over to me and stood right in front of my face. "You," she breathed.

**Cliffy? Let me know what you think with a review!**


End file.
